Hotspot
Isaiah “Zay” Crockett better known as, Hotspot, is a African American teenage superhero and founding member of the Stormwatch and is a Honorary Titan. Character History Little is known about Hot Spot's past history, but he appears to be the denizen of Morocco. For a long time, he worked as a solo hero until he was yanked off to another dimension by the Master of Games, to compete in a "Tournament of Heroes". He was pitted against Robin and lost, and was sucked into the Master's ruby amulet, which enabled its wearer to employ its captives' powers for himself. However, Robin managed to defeat the Master and release Hot Spot along with the other heroes. Robin then thanked Hot Spot and all the other contenders and granted them Honorary Titans; all of whom were given a Titans Communicator. thumb|200px|left|Hot Spot as a human.The communicator eventually became a centerpiece in the plans of the Brotherhood of Evil. After an attempt to capture Wildebeest's com device had failed, Madame Rouge was sent after Hot Spot. With the aid of her shape-shifting powers, she impersonated Robin and tried to trick Hot Spot into surrendering his communicator, but eventually Hot Spot saw through the deception and smashed his com at Madame Rouge's feet. However, Robin appeared on the scene a short time later, and while separated from each other, Hot Spot was overpowered and kidnapped by Rouge, who had his appearance and tricked Robin into leaving her a new communicator. Hot Spot was brought to the Brotherhood's headquarters, where he joined Wildebeest in captivity as a flash-frozen victory trophy. But when the Titans mounted a joint assault on the Brotherhood, he and the other captives were freed by Más y Menos and promptly joined the fight. Hot Spot helped the Titans secure their victory by defeating I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. , and in the end he, Wildebeest, and Jinx exacted their revenge on Madame Rouge by throwing her into the freeze ray. Afterward, he appeared in Titans Tower socializing with the other heroes and later aided the Titans in bringing Doctor Light to justice once more. Personality Zay is introverted, repressed, and sensible. He has shown a conspicuous capacity for patience, although this patience is so frequently tested by his teammates, Friends and family. He can be brusque with those who ignore his requests or make unreasonable demands of him; however he is typically only uncivil towards villains. He despises when people tell him what to do, and is one of the more independent Titans, preferring to work alone. He hates to power down, and gets angry when people suggest he do so. When fighting, if too much stress is placed upon him, he will hit a point where his rage can't get bigger, and he causes a fiery explosion. it is shown that Hot Spot can speak fluent Classic Arabic. He also keeps a journal about his time with the Titans; one entry was about having a crush on fellow teammate Argent. Appearance Hot Spot has yellow and red skin, with white eyes, and seems to be bald. His wrists and hands are also the same color, and whilst his uniform covers the rest of his body, it is assumed that the rest of his skin is the same. His uniform consists of a dark red one piece, with a big red collar. In his human form, Hot Spot has brown skin and has a thin layer of black hair. Powers and Abilities * Fire Manipulation: Hot Spot has the ability to convert his body's flesh into an unknown fiery substance. Upon concentration, he can actually generate flames from his hands, which he either hurls offensively (as fire blasts or fire balls) or employs for flying or enhanced jumps by directing a continuous fire burst towards the ground * Supernatural Agility: Hot Spot also is quite agile and has fast reflexes. * Hand to Hand Combatant:'''He is presumed to be experienced in some forms of fighting, seeing as he was able to keep his hold against Robin. His hot touch can affect his enemy if he is fighting in hand to hand combat. * '''Supernatural Reflexes: * 'Heat Manipulation:'When irritated or angry, Hot Spot creates a small flame on his head which creates immense heat that shifts the temperature around him. When he shot a fireball at a vase a thief was stealing. Instead of melting the vase, it simply made it too hot for the thief to hold. * 'Supernatural Durability:'Hot Spot also has some level of superhuman durability and endurance as he has survived being smashed and slammed into buildings with superhuman force. Trivia *He bears striking resemblance to the character Alan Albright from the Ben 10: Alien Force series, in the following terms: **Both have a human form and a special fiery form. **Both share the same head, black hair and very tan skin in Human Form. They also strikingly resemble each other in terms of their red/black colored appearance, and they share very similar head styles. **Both have pyrokinetic abilities, and can fly in different ways. **Both were allies to the main characters of their respective shows. Category:DC Category:Teen titans Category:Honorary Teen Titans Category:Extended Teen Titans Category:Teen Titans South Category:StormWatch Category:Teenagers Category:Fictional character Category:Batman Characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Friends of Damian Wayne Category:Blue Beetle's Friends Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat